The BIG GAME TFA
by kakashiluckyblackcat
Summary: Yo! This one called the big games. Me and Aurorawolfa sp made this rp! Its bout the autobots vs C.A.T.S Team having a lil comption! If you haven't read C.A.T.S AND D.O.G.S....Then read it!


*some lady in a top hat, wearing a black suit comes out ona giant stadium* LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ITS THE EVEN YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!! *drums roll as fireworks go off* WELCOME TO THE C.A.T.S Vs. TRANSFORMER OLMPYICS! INTROCUDING THE HOSTs, MAIRA AND ALEX!!!!

Maira- YO wat is up my homies!!! This in Maria in the house!

Alex: Oh yeah! *waves hands in the air* HIYA EVERYONE!^^ Now, maria shall we start introducing our contestants?^^

*tHE screen behind them showed a pic of Luna*  
Maria- Heres Luna the leader of the cats team!

Luna:Hello one and all!^^ I hope to have me and the team, entertain you with our versus aganist the autobots! let me introduce my team! *suddenly screen shows all the c.a.t.s on the team* Stride, Sodapop, Shadow, Starpelt, Roni, Saber, Sarita, and Courtney!  
C.A.T.S members:HI!!!!!!^^  
Alex:Now, to intrdouce the oppising team, the Autobots! *screen appears with Optimus on it*

Optimus: Hello! I hope enjoy this....um....event that takes place here. Heres the autobots team Jetfire, jetstorm, jazz, prowl, blukhead,bumblebee,blurr,and ratchet

Autobots:Hi!!

Prowl:.................

Ratchet- *mummbles hi*

Bumblebee: Get ready C.A.T.S were going to kick your Aft!!!

Maria- ohh Someone is getting competive here!

courtney:*grins evilly* I'll beat you easy sweetheart.  
Stride:don't bother trying to beat us, babe. We'll win, I garantee.  
Alex:ho ho ho! ^^ Maria, why don't we name the events that will be taking place?

Maria: all right your challenges are

Fighting

Shooting

Guessing

Racing

Karoke

Obstacles

Dance off

Dare or double Dare

Yo mama fights

Alex:Now choose your catagory!  
Blurr:I-guess-i'll-do-yo-mama-fights. Who-is-my-challenger?  
Alex:Blurr, you're doing yo-mama fights?O_O  
Blurr:Bumblebee-already-picked-racing.  
Alex:oh...^^' so who's up aganist blurr? Anyone?

Maria: lets see? Oh you have Saber! ^___^ But anyways lets get started! But let me set some ground rules

Everyone: *groun*  
Maria: Sorry Anyways  
Rule#1 No Flying!

alex:And second, no killing each other.-_- Begin!

Blurr:ladies-first. *smirks*

autobots:*cheer blurr on*

Luna: *looks to saber* YOu think you can handle this?

Saber- Sure can Sodapop has been chouching on me on this type of stuff

Sodapop: Thats right! You got this in the bag! Sabe! Now show them wat ya get gir!

Saber: Right!

C.a.t.s.: GOOOOOO! SSSAAAABBBBEEERRRR!

Luna: Good luck!

alex: *sits in stands with maria* ^^ Let the yo ma-ma fight begin!  
Saber: *steps up onto stadium in front of Blurr with arms crossed behind back* Shall I begin?  
blurr:Of-course.  
Saber: *takes in deep breath* Yo mama so old, she sat next to jesus in third grade!  
Blurr:Yo-mama-so-ugly-instead-of-beating-her-with-the-ugly-stick-they-brought-her-to-the-tree-and-she-hit-every-branch-on-the-way-down. *grins*  
Alex:Its starting to get interesting folks!^^

Saber: Yo mama so fat she hoola-hooped the super bowl.

Blurr:Yo-mama-so-hairy-Bigfoot-is-taking-her-picture!

Saber:Yo mama so fat she stepped on a rainbow and made Skittles.

*In the stands Maria laughed at wat Saber said and fell off her set*

Maria:hahahahhahahahaha!

blurr:Yo-mama-so-weak-she-has-to-shove-batteries-up-her-butt-and-yell-I-GOT-THE-POWER!  
Alex: *falls out of seat laughing*XD THAT'SA CLASSIC!!!!

Saber:Yo mama so stupid she asked you "What is the number for 911"

Blurr:Yo-mama-so-tall-she-tripped-in-Michigan-and-hit-her-head-in-Florida.

Saber:Yo mama head so big it shows up on radar.

Blurr:Yo-mama-so-ugly-when-she-joined-an-ugly-contest,-they-said-"Sorry,-no-professionals."

Saber:Yo mama so stupid when she went to take the 44 bus, she took the 22 twice instead.

Maria- ow thats gots to hurt

alex:looks like blurr's trippin'!  
Blurr:Well-yo-mama-sooo-ugly-  
Saber:Your mama's so fat she rolled over a dollar, and made change!  
Alex:I think blurr's losing...XD

Maria: Yep Blurr looks like he's about to choke!

Blurr: Ummm...........

Saber: Yo mama so poor she waves around a popsicle stick and calls it air conditioning.

Blurr: yo-mama-is-so

Saber:Yo mama so stupid when your dad said it was chilly outside, she ran outside with a spoon

Maria: Damn Saber is killing it out there!

Blurr:*gives a frown*Your-mama-so-fat-  
Saber: *Gets up in blurr's face* YO MAMA SOOO FAT, PEOPLE RUN AROUND HER FOR EXECRISE!!!  
Alex:O_O...that's pretty

Maria- HOly cats! She bringing the hard Not giving Blurr a chance!

Saber-Yo mama so poor when I saw her kicking a can down the street, I asked her what she was doing, she said "Moving."

Maria: DDDAAAAMMMMNNNNN!

Alex:come on blurr! If he doesn't amke a come back now, or if he falls over, its all over for him!  
Blurr: *sttuttering* Yo-mama s-  
Saber: *pushes Blurr away from her and smirks* Yo mama so fat, when she lays on the beach they scream, "FREE WILLY!!!"  
Alex:I might use that for future reference...XD

Blurr: I-ah.....damn *Heads down in shame*

Maria: ahhhhhh Blurr gaved up!!!!!

alex:And Saber wins the yo mama fight!  
Saber:YEAH!!!! *jumps aroudn happily*  
C.a.t.s: *Cheer as they crowd around saber*  
Blurr:*sighs*  
Autobots:*pat blurr ont he back and lead him away*  
Alex:NOwwwww. For The next event, Maria, shall you name it off?^^

Maria:Ok then *looks at paper* The next event is.....Holy shix!!!! O__O  
Maria: Bumblebee vs Starpelt People!!! =D

Alex:Oh yeah!^^ Starpelt is the fastest of the fast, being part cheetah and all. but can she beat the fastest thing on wheels?  
Bumnblebe:no, she can't.^^

Starpelt: Ha! Bring it on Bee-bot! Show me wat ya got!........

Sodapop:Go star! Kick his aft!!

Maria: whooo things are heating up BUt before we start! Here are the rules. NO Pushing NO shoving and No rocketpacks!

Bumblebee:What!

Maira: Sorry Bee but thats the rules!

Alex:AND no shortcuts.-_- NOWW! For the track! *light sheds down on a mile track* First one to run around this very long track once, wins! Shall we begin?  
Starpelt:I'm going to whoop his aft!^^  
Bumblebee:Bring it on furball!

*Lights red*

Maria: Ready

Bumblebee and Starpelt Got ready!

*Lights turn Yellow*

Maria: Set!

*Lights lit green*

Maria: GOOOOOO!

Bumblebee and Starpelt Ran off!

Maria: AANNNDDDD There Off!!!!!

*Crowd cheers*

bumblebee:*easily bounds ahead of starpelt* HA! BEAT THIS STAR!!!  
Starpelt:*Growls and speeds up*  
Alex:ITS LIKE WATCHING JOCKIES!!! GO GO GO!!!^^

Maria: yeah your right XD

Sodapop: Come on Star you can do it!!!!

Blukhead: Go Lil buddy!

Ratchet: That youngling is going to overheat his self..*grumbles*

Bumblebee:*heels are starting to smoke a little*Oh no! O_O!!!! I still have to go if i want to win!!! *tries running faster*  
Starpelt:*pant* Geting... *pant* Harder to *Pant* Run. *pant*  
Alex:They're getting tired Maria!XD

Maria: It seem that way!

Bumblebee and Starpelt run to the finish line!!!

*Cheers*

Maria: Holy crap!!!! They finished at the same time!!!

A comeplet tie!!!

Autobots and C.A.T.S: WHHHAAAA!

bumblebee:WAT??? *runs to fast, and runs into wa wall*...*wicnes* Ow...

C.:XD

Alex:So...how we going to split that trophy?XD

Maria: Dono....we can ask the podusers later...-__-" bUT anywho lets go to our next event *looks at paper* Holy cat!!!! heres is a good one!!!!! This is all you folks where asking for!!!!!!

Alex:Dare, or Double Dare!^_^ Oh yeah, PLEASE TELL ME OPTIMUS IS IN THIS ONE!!!!!

Maria: You got that right!!! Optimus prime vs Luna!! In the battle Dare or Double dare!!! Leader vs Leader!!!! Who will win!!!

*Crowds cheers!*

Maria: Ok then! Here are the rules! You cant not back down from the dare or you lose! You can double dare you oppent which he/she can not back down or they will lose! You guys ready!?!!?!

alex:YES!!!!^_^

Optimus:This is going to be...interesting.

Luna:...:) There is nothing i'm not willing to do.I've killed many people, been through the worst torture, and done the undoable.^^ BRING IT ON PRIME!

Maria:Whooo thigs are heating up! Ok my peeps lets plays......

*cheers*

Maria: Ok boss-bot heres your dare! *Reads from note card* Your dare is Paint yourself pink with red hearts all over you! From Sentinel Prime .....-__- god....i hate that bot.......*ink mark*

alex:As for you luna...*pulls out a card*O_O...It says to jump into a tank of sharks, wtih a steak tied to your neck...then try to live...  
Luna:James?-_-  
alex:-_- yep.  
Luna:*ties steak to neck and stands above a shark tank*:) I'LL DO IT!!!!

Optimus: Ummmm

Maria: come on Op! If you back down you lose

Optimus: ok then *gose and get the paint job*

Maria: Thats the way to go!

luna:*jumps into shark tank* :D  
Sharks:O_O  
luna:*starts beating the crap out of the sharks*  
Alex:XD I think we are gettin' sushi for dinner Maria!XD

Maria: Sweet!!! *See optimus* Oh my god!!!!

Optimus: -__-"

*somewhere in the crowd*

Sentinel Prime: hahahahahahahahha!!!

Maria: dont worry Op will get him later! *feels bad for Optimus*

Optimus: *sigh* Right

Alex:I feel bad for the sharks...  
luna:*comes out and spits a shark skelton out of her mouth*^^ Delicous!  
Alex:O_o..ok....next dare?

Maria: 0.o"...ummm...right *Reads notecard* Ok op your dare is......*Blushes red*.........

Optimus: What!!!!

Maria: -/////-......*point to the crowd*....ALL OF YOU ARE DAMN PREVS!!!!!!

Alex:okay...O_O i don't want to know...anyways for luna's dare...*pulls out a card* Skydive into a pit of jell-o?...O_o...-_-

Luna:GET ME A PLANE!!!!! :D So what does optimus have to do? I got to hear!

Maria:ahhhhh.....-////- Come down here op i'll whisper to ya.

Optimus kneels down then Maria whispers autio receptor.

Optimus:I have to do what!!!

Maria: you heard me.....and i know Luna and Sodapop wont like it too.

Optimus: *sighs* ok.....*Walks off*

luna:*on a plane with no parachute* :) JURANOMOOO!!!!! *jumps down intoa huge pile of jell-o*...*Eats jell-o*^_^ *burps* Yum!

Maria: oi......

OPtimus walks to he team. Blurr was talking to bumblebee and Prowl . Optimus went behind blurr and push blurr twords Prowl making them Lip-lock.

Yaoi fans:*Squeals**Taking pic of the them*

Maria: OH my god he did it!!!! o.O

BLurr: *Quickly moved away* Agh!-Im-poisened!!!!!

luna:...:O ROWR!!!!!!!!! *attacks optimus* YOU DIRTY GLITCH!!!! ROARRRRRRRRRRR!!!! *Scratchning and biting optimus*

Alex:Uh oh...O_O...Luna might kill him...XD!!!!!

prowl:*blinks*...O_O...*faints* Oh gawd...X_X

Maria: Hey luna!! Dont kill Optimus..kill the Yaoi fan who puts this in here!!

Sodapop: well...blurr i didnt know you were like that? o.O"

Luan:...*blinks and grisn at yaoi fans*:D  
Yaoi fans:O_O *run away screaming*  
Luna:YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!!!!! :D *Roars*  
Alex:^^' Next dare?

Maria: The next dare issss! *looks at the card* Steal Sodapops candy!!!

Optimus: o.0".....uuuummm I double dare Luna!!!

luna:*snorts* Honestly, sodapop isn't going to raise a ahnd aganist me. remember, i'm her superior.^^ *walks over to sopdapop's candy stash and grabs a bunch the walks back over casually* Easy.^^  
Alex:O_O...what happens if you steal sodapop's candy?

Sodapop was behind Luna with Ultra Magnus Hammer behind her

Sodapop: ohhh Leader!!!!!! I gots something ta show ya! *evil smile with an ink maker meaning her was pissed*

Maria: that.... -__-"

luna:-_- *puts candy down and looks to sodapop plainly* now thinkt his over sodaopo. you hit me with that, i'll make your life miserable. if you don't you'll be losing just a bit of your candy tah t you can EASILY replace.-_- think thsi over wisely before you chose.

AleX:*whisperse* Five bucks soda hites her

After Alex said that! Sodapop swang the hammer and hit Luna like a baseball!!

Maria: she going she going and she out of here!!! Home run Peoples! XD

Sodapop: I dont care! No one steals my candy!!! *pissed*

Optimus: I know thats way i doubled dare Luna....I know sodapop was going to do that.

luna:*roars in anger* SODAPOPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex:O_O...uh-oh.

Luna:*Comes flying back, with white energy surrounding her, and a angry look in her eyes*

Sodapop: *ignors her and left in a huff as she returns the hammer to Ultra Magnus* *Mumbles say candy stealer to Luna And how she came fly like a flying squirl*

Maria: damn Sodapop gots some Balls to do that! XD

Optimus: Yeah...but my queston is how did she get Ultra Magnus hammer?!

Autobots: yeah!

Prowl: *nods*

alex:Well i get a hold of ita ll the time.^^ It isn't hard...-_-  
prowl:Very true.^^' *grabs luna and stops her from killing soda* You can kill her AFTER the show.-_- children are watching!  
luna:damn...-_-  
Alex:And she still swears!!XD Now, let's get the final dares up! If you don't do these dares, you lose!

Maria: All right since OP doubled dare Luna...and avoided getting hit by Sodapops warth. Luna it your turn. *Look at the card* You dare is ......be locked up in a clear box full with spiders, wasp, bee, and army ant!......o.0"......-_- you can all gusse who this is from.......

C.A.T.S.: -__-"

alex:You GOT to be kiddin' me...-_-  
luna:-_- i have fears of knives, and needles. spiders, army ants, wasps, bees, they don't scare me. they won't bother me, if i don't bother them. *walks intoo cage willingly*  
optimus:O0o...SHE'S CRAZY!!!  
Alex:Yep,^^ Thats how i created

Maria: ok then Op here your dare is to act like the glich head Sentinel Prime!

*Some where in the crowd*

Sentinel Prime: Hey *pissed*

Optimus: do i have to?

Maria: *nod*

Optimus: all right then

Luna:*watching optimus from the other side of the glass* I'm waiting!!XD  
Alex:Spiders are crawling all over her...O_O...*pale*  
Luna:*lets the bugs land on her, and crawl all over* -_- see? no fear what so ever.^^

alex:*watching luna eyes wide* O_o...*turns around away gfrom everyone else and barfs* *gives a sick look* O-o...a spider cralwed in her mouth...DX  
luna:*chomps on spider*^^ Delicous.  
alex: *pale*O_O

Maria: hey it has proteans in the so....it good for ya

Optimus: -_-//

Maria: come on Op do the dare!

Optimus: Im Sentinel Prime and i dont need help form a filthy organics! (acts like a Big-chin)

Maria: wow that sure is big-chin.....

Sentinel Prime: HEY!!!!

autobot: *holding there laugh*

Optimus: Organics spew acid!

Maria: hey we do not!

Optimus: I dislike planet Earth and organics more,as I finds myself unable to adapt to driving in the rain.

Maria: ohhhh

Sentinel Prime: THATS NOT FUNNY!!!! *is coming down and wanting to bet up Optimus*

Maria: Oh surge honey ice tea!!! SECURITY!!!!!

alex:Got it.^^ *blows a whislte*

bullet: *a vizula comes down and growls at setinel*

setinel:O_O ORGANIC!!!!!!!! *Runs away screaming*

Bullet:^^ *trots over to alex and maria*

Alex:this is meh dog bullet.^^ He a cutie pie.^^ *pets bullet*

Luna:when do i get out of the box? *eats another spide*

Maria: I gusse you can get out.....

Optimus: Cant stop acting like Sentinel Prime now

Maria: sure thing op.....good acting by the way!

Optimus: -///- t-thank you!

Maria: Im so happy your not like Mr. Chin-bot!

Optimus: I know.......

Maria: Alex the next dare please! Oh cute doggy! ^_^

luna:thank primus.-_- *gets out*

alex:*pulls out a card*...O_O...-_- i'm going to kill my brother...

Bullet:ARF!!^^

Alex:optimus..you have to go chop down prowl's tree, and come back

Luna:XD!!!

prowl::O

Maria: Ohhhhh damn!

Optimus:........slag.....*walks away to prowls tree!*

Maria: ...he's really going to do it!

Prowl runs after him.

Maria: I wond wat old prowl going to do? But all well.....Luna Your dare is to act like......sodapop and to speak spanish?

Sodapop: eh?

Maria: wat kind of moron wrote this!

prowl:*roars and tackles optimus* :O DON'T TOUCH MEH TREE!!!

alex:told you he loved his

luna:Si si amigo.^^

Alex:i didn't know she knew spanish!

luna:Si senorita.^^

Alex:...O-o...this is gettin'

Maria: yes she is speaking spanish...but she not acting like sodapop when she speaking spainsh?

Optimus: *struggles to get prowl off and pulled his axe*

Sodapop: i dont act like that.....luna you know me so well.....

Jazz: thats just sad

Other autobots: *nods*

Luna:-_- sa llama sodapop!

Alex:this is getting really sad...XD

Prowl:ROWRRRRR!!!! *pulls ninja stars out and starts stabbin' optimus in the back* NO TOUCHY THE TREEE!!!!!

Optimus: ow!

Maria:...prowl is going to Op man!

Optimus cuts the tree and runs for back to the statems.

Optimus:...i-i did it *not too proud of it*

Maria: Op my man you gots some balls to do that! *thumps up*

Prowl: T____T NOOOOOO MY TREE!!!!

Maria: ohhh suck it up prowl blame the preson who wrote the dare!

luna:That's it! -_- i give up i can't speak spanish it all.  
Alex:Luna gave up! And prowl, the person who wrote the dare was...bumblebeee?O-o :( BUMBLEBEEE!!!!  
bumblebee:...O-o...uh-oh.  
prowl:*tackles bee* ROWR!!!!!!! *starts attacking bee*

Maria: Thats it my peeps! Optimus wins by forfit!!!!

*crowd cheers*

Maria: Soo Op hpw dose it feel like a winner!

Optimus: ummmmm.....its ok

Bumblebee scream like a lil sissy!

Maria: Boss-bot I think you seperat those two

Prowl: die!!!!!

bee:XD!!!  
prowl:*stabs bee in the optic*  
Bee:DX  
Alex:XD *laughs at bee's pain* Anyways...next event?  
stride:why did you forfit?!!O_O  
Luna:*smirks* To give them a chance aganist us.  
starpelt:^^ Perfect luna.  
Luna:They could never beat us, we aren't even trying right now.  
Alex:OH! COMPETIVE!!XD

Maria: all right calm down ladies. The next event isssssss! The Dance off!!! And guess who had enter!

Alex:I'm betting sodapop for the c.a.t.s. as for the autobots...um...i'm guessing one of the twins.

Sodapop: sorry but im not doing the dance off! Stride is doing the dance off.

Everyone +autobots: wha!

Maria:Thats right its Stride vs Jetfire! So alex you were right about the one of the twins!

Alex:HOLY CRAPTIH!!!! O0O!!! I GOT TO TAPE THIS!! *gets camera*^^  
Jetfire:Me will be kicking your butt stride!  
Stride:Oh bring it on 'FIRE!!!

Maria: Alright! Here are the rules! 1. If you mess up you lose 2. you be juge by our juges! 3. this is a dance off each perspn or bot has 15 mintues on each song that is palyed and 4. Im your Dj for this evening! Now are you ready to get down and dirty!

Alex:DIBS ON BEING SIMON!!!XD *sits in chair all snooty like*  
Two other random judges:...*waiting*  
Alex:Jetifre, you begin!

Maira plays the song Wall to wall by chris brown!

Jet starts dance like in the video with own lil twist to it! after the 15 minutes was up it was stride turn!

Maria: Alright the was hot jetfire! Stride your ready to turn on more heat!

Stride: Yes ma'm

Maria plays Try Again by aliyah *my her soul rest in peace*

stride started to dance around, matching purfect rymthmn with the music!

Maria:*Turns song off* Judges?

Jetfire:*crossing fingers*

Stride:*waiting*

Two snobby judges: *hold up 8s for jetfire*

Jetfire:...alex?

Alex:*holds up a picture of a pickle*^^ It means 9 in my

Maria: -_-" ohhhh okay? Now for Stride judges!

Judges: *Holds up 9s*

Maria: whooo two nines! But wat about Alex?

alex:*Slight glare at stride* You don't deserve this...*holds up a picture of a pie*...10.  
Stride:^_^  
Jetfire:T-T  
Jetstorm:Brother it being okay, you tried.

maria: alll right time for our next challeng! Karoke!!!!!!(sp) It jazz vs Sodapop!...

Sodapop: oh yeah time to show my stuff!

Jazz: thought you only dance?

Sodapop: you'll be suprices!

alex:^^ *back in her seat next to maria* LET US BEGIN!!!^^ *karoke se tappears on stage* Okay, who'll go first?

Jazz:*smiles* Ladies first Soda.

Sodapop: thank you!

Maria:Before we start! The rules! You can only pick 4 songs to sing! And also you can have back ground singer to help you in the solo! Alright! Begin!

Sodapop: Ok ! *sings*

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
(**Perfect by simple plan)**

alex:*clapping* I love that song!!!^^ Good job!!!!  
Jazz:*gawking*O0O...  
Alex:Jazz, you know what you're going to sing?  
Jazz:Breathless by Shayne Ward.^^  
Alex:..odd...i can picture you singing

Jazz: If our love was a fairytale  
I would charge in and rescue you  
On a yacht baby we would sail  
To an island where we'd say I do

And if we had babies they would look like you  
It'd be so beautiful if that came true  
You don't even know how very special you are

_[Chorus]_

You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless

And if our love was a story book  
We would meet on the very first page  
The last chapter would be about  
How I'm thankful for the life we've made

And if we had babies they would have your eyes  
I would fall deeper watching you give life  
You don't even know how very special you are

_[Chorus]_

You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me  
You're like an angel  
The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me  
You're something special  
I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me  
But all I can do is try  
Every day of my life

_[Chorus]_  
Maria:Whooooo! nice job!

Jazz: Thank you!

Maria: You turn Sodapop!

Sodapop: RighT *sings*What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?

What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?

You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you

Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside

Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am

Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

What if I wanted to break?  
What if I, what if I, what if I  
Bury me, bury me

alex:*claps*^^ I can't decide who's betta! Jazz, your turn!  
Jazz:..hmm...  
All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby, why don't you see ?

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby, why don't you see ?  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me ...

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby, why don't you see ?  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me ...

I'm so alone  
Here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be  
A part of you  
Think of all the things we could do

And everyday  
You're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
You are the one  
You're in my eyes  
All I ever wanted in my life

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby, why don't you see ?

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby, why don't you see ?  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me ...

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby, why don't you see ?  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me ...  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me ...

(all i ever wanted by basshunter)  
alex:*clapping morE*^^ WOOT!!!

Maria: nicely done! Sodapop your up!

Sodapop: This is for my shpanish peeps out there!!!!!

ayer conoci un cielo sin sol  
y un hombre sin suelo  
un santo en prision  
y una cancion triste sin dueno

ya he ya he ya la he  
y conoci tus ojos negros  
ya he ya he ya la he  
y ahora si que no  
puedo vivir sin ellos yo

le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontre ojos asi  
como los que tienes tu

rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
fi ainaiha aralhayati  
ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni  
arjouka labbi labbi nidai  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontre ojos asi  
como los que tienes tu

ayer vi pasar una mujer  
debajo de su camello  
un rio de sal un barco  
abandonado en el desierto

ya he ya he ya la he  
y vi pasar tus ojos negros  
ya he ya he ya la he  
y ahora si que no  
puedo vivir sin ellos yo

le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontre ojos asi  
como los que tienes tu

le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontre ojos asi  
como los que tienes tu  
(Ojos Asi by shakia)

Maria: wow she sound like Shakia! And soda got her hips too!

alex:*clapping* My hands are going to be sore after today! jazz, your turn  
Jazz:Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurts  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So dont call me crying  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
(okay!)  
That would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I Love you forever  
But now it's over  
(hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey!)  
Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
With the world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now im so broken that i can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a rush  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So dont call me crying  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
(okay!)  
That would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
But now it's over  
All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab  
Cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you  
I used to be love drunk  
(but now I'm hungover)  
Love is forever  
But now it's over  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So dont call me crying  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
(okay!)  
That would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
But now it's over  
(na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na)  
Now it's over Still taste it on my tongue now its over. (love drunk, by boyslikegirls)

Maria: Nice choice Jazz-man! Now You two 1 more to sing! Choose carely!

Sodapop:

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
(My Heart Will Go On by celine Dion)

Maria: *cries hard* I- I love the titanic song !!!!! Whhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa! *cries harder*

me:*has a handchrief* *cries* SUCH A SAD MOIVE!! BRAVO!!!  
Jazz:Heres a sad song for you then.

Beyond the boundries of your city's lights.  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself.  
When the moment finally comes, I'll be there to help.

On that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care.  
I'll be right here.

Citizen soldiers.  
Holding the life of the ones that we quide through the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered.  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

When there's people crying in the streets.  
When they're starving for a meal to eat.  
When they simply need a place to put their beds.  
Right here underneath my wing, you can rest your head.  
On that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care.  
I'll be right here.

[[Chorus]]

Hope and pray, that you never need me.  
The rest assured I will not let you down.  
I walk beside you, but you may not see me.  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown.

On the day when you need your brothers and sisters to care.  
I'll be right here.  
On that day when you don't have strength for the burning you bear.  
I'll be right here.  
alex:Ohhhh.*sniffling* I love that song!!!! I don't know who should win!

Maria: Lets call it a tie!!!!! 5 points each! *still whelling*

Sodapop: Nice singing there Jazz! You sould do it more offen No wonder Roni likes you. And between you and me she like **Only Heaven Knows by Foreigner. **

jazz:Really? Thanks soda, you're pretty good to and i'll try to sing that for roni some time. *winks at roni*  
ronni-///-  
Alex:XD!!! Awe, isn't that cute!!

Maria: well done sodapop and jazz! And wat good sportmanship!!!!! *sTill drying her tears.*

Luna: You ok?

Maria:.........yeah...........Well the next evant is the Shooting or target pacties...

alex:Shoot it is!^^ Who shall be up?!?

jetstorm:ME!!!^^ ME be wanting to shoot!

Alex:okay...then who shall be up for the c.a.t.s?

Maria: Jetstorms your oppent is Courtney!!!

Courtney: my time to shine!

Maria: yo Alex how about you lay out the rules!

alex:Gottcha! Guys, *points towards a shooting range* The person to shoot the most flying discs at the end of the time, wins!  
Jetstorm:me being ready to go!

Maria: and no flying!!!

Jetstorm: awwwwww!

Maria: rules are rules! Now Begin!!!!

*three discs fly in the air*  
Courtney:*shoots two*  
Jetstorm:*shoots one*  
Alex:SO FAR!!!^^ COURTNEY'S IN THE LEAD!! WHY AM I YELLING?!? oh kay there that's

Maria: lol! That was good but can they hendle moving targets!

*10 robot moving targets*

Country* shoot 4*

Jetstorm*shoots 6*

Maria: Jetstorm is getting caching up!

Alex:Now, can they shoot swimming objects?^^  
*robotic fish are seen in water bellow*  
jetstorm:*shoots 7*  
Courtney:*shoots 6*  
alex:Ohhhh, come on courtney!^^

Maria:ok next is to shoot ......

Then starscream comes out of nowhere!

Starscream: hahaha Im back yet agian you autofool!hahaha

Maria: wtf?............o.0"

Everyone: 0.o

Maria: *gots an evil idea!* Froget wat i was about to say! The next one is to shoot The d-con......aND GET 10 Extera points!!!!!!=D

Starsceam: *stops laughing* huh?

jetstorm:This being easy!:D *Shoots like crazy at starscream missing*  
SS:O_O!!! *flying aroudn like crazy*  
Alex:KNOCK HIM OUT OF THE SKY!!!!!! :O *Evil laugh*...^^' yea, me no likey Starscreamer. TAKE THAT SS FANS!!X3  
courtney:*finally shoots and hits starscream in the head*  
SS:AAAHHHH!!! *falling towards the ground*  
Courtney:O_O...I did that?^^

Maria: * Went up to starscream and poke him with a stick*....hmmmmm *then went up to the stage* Counrtey get the 10 exter point!!!!......LMAO!!!! And did you see how chased down!!!! It was like he chashed like a fly!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!XD

Bumblebee: Jetstorm!!! How can you miss him!!!!!! *mad*

jetstorm:*shoots bee in the rear end*:O  
Bee:AH!!! *falls over in pain*  
Alex:XD!!!! LET ME TRY!!!!*takes gun and points it at bee*:D  
Bee:O_o  
Jetstorm:Be shooting him now! He being mean!  
Alex::D BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *shoots like crazy*

Maria:...........0.o"

Optimus: Hit the deck!

Everyone get down! Alex hit Sentinel Prime! (He was too slow) And he got hit in the optics...

Sentinel Prime: ahhhhhh my optics!!!! *screams like a baby*

Ultra Magnus: Optimus did said get down....... *he was next to him* -_-"

alex:hm...setinel is more fun.^^ *shoots setinel again in the aft*  
setinel:O_O AHHH!!! !*running around like a chicken with its head cut off*  
Alex:*Sets down gun*^^ So court won?

Maria:......ummmmm....court with 22 points and jetstorm with 14 points...soooo Country WIN!!!!!!

Jetstorm: *head down in shame*

Maria: *pats storms leg* U tryed your best big guy!!

Jetfire: dont be sad brother...*hugs*

Maria: awwww brotherly love ^_^

Crownd: awwwwwwwww

alex:somethin' i'm trying to figure out though is, who's eldest? they may be twins, but who came first?!  
courtney:*highfives the c.a.t.s* WE're brining the heat now boys! *Smirks*

Maria: same here....but on to the next event!!!! Fighting Event!!! BOOYA!!! Its Prowl vs Shadow!!!

Shadow: Your going down town ninja-bot!!!

Prowl: No i believe going down..... *being cocky* *smirk*

Shadow: Hey Luna sorry if i kicking your boyfriend AFT!!!

luna:*unsure who to cheer for* O-okay..O-O  
alex:HEY PROWL! IF YOU BEAT SHADOW I'LL COVER LUNA IN AXEL GREASE!!!  
Luna:WHAT?!?! Whend di i agree to this?!?  
Alex:NOw.^^

Maria: anywas here the rules.... no wepans....no bitting.....no flying ...we want a clean fight all right!

Sodapop: PLACE YOUR BETS!!!!! BET ON THE BLACK NINJA PROWL...ORR THE BEAUTIFUL SHADOW. SEE WHO CAN KICK WHOS ASS!!!!!!

luna:YOU BETTER WIN SHADOW!!!  
Shadow:No pressure on boss.-_-  
Prowl:*Gives grin to luna*:D  
luna:O_O  
aleX:XI'm cruel to my Soda, put five bucks on prowl for me. *throws money to soda*

Maira: i got my money on shadow!..*hands over 10 bucks to soda*

Bumblebee: 5 on shadow

Optimus: Bumblebee?!

Bumblebee: whaaaa the other are doing it too!

Optimus see his team and cats plus dog team in line to place the money...(expete Ratchet)

Ratchet: ohhh pimus.......

Maria: now lets get busy!!!!!! Ready my young grasshoppers.

cLIFF HANGER!!! XD


End file.
